janetjacksonfandomcom-20200215-history
Doesn't Really Matter
"Doesn't Really Matter" is a song by Janet Jackson recorded for the soundtrack to the 2000 film Nutty Professor II: The Klumps. Released as a single on May 27, 2000, a slightly modified version was later included on All for You, which was released nearly a year later on April 16, 2001. Background The song was the lead single from the Universal Pictures film Nutty Professor II: The Klumps, in which Jackson co-starred with actor Eddie Murphy and was used as the official theme song for the movie. It became Jackson's ninth number one on the Billboard Hot 100 and first in the 2000s, staying atop for three weeks, and also making Jackson the first artist in history to score number-one singles in the 1980s, 1990s, and 2000s. An alternate mix of the song was later included on Jackson's seventh studio album, 2001's All for You. Jackson performed this version at the 2000 MTV Video Music Awards. The song was used in the dance video game Dance Dance Revolution SuperNova, and was covered in Japanese by Hitomi Shimatani and re-titled "Papillon" (Jackson's character's name). Jackson also performed the song on her All for You Tour, Rock Witchu Tour and Number Ones: Up Close and Personal Tour. Music video The music video, directed by Joseph Kahn and choreographed by Shawnette Heard, shows Jackson in an abstract anime-based, futuristic Japan, featuring an AIBO dog, morphing clothes, levitating platforms, and a futuristic Acura vehicle (Acura CL-X Concept Prototype) . Also, behind her and her dancers screens show various scenes from the Dreamcast games Jet Grind Radio and Shenmue. It was featured on MTV's Making the Video on June 28, 2000. The video was made available on the enhanced CD single, and on the Nutty Professor II DVD and VHS releases as an extra feature. Jackson discovered the lyrics in a notebook she found lying around and thought it would go well with the movie's theme. Jackson kept the lyrics the same and only changed the beat. Track listings ;French promo CD single (8023) # Radio Edit – 4:00 ;European CD single (562 916-2) # Radio Edit – 4:00 # Jonathan Peters Club Mix – 8:49 ;European CD maxi single (562 915-2) ;Australian CD single (5629152) ;Japanese CD single (UICD-5001) ;Taiwanese CD single (562915-2) # Radio Edit – 4:00 # Rockwilder Mix – 5:04 # Jonathan Peters Club Mix – 8:49 # Doesn't Really Matter (Video) ;UK 12" single (5629161) # Radio Edit – 4:00 # Rockwilder Mix – 5:04 # Jonathan Peters Club Mix – 8:49 # Instrumental – 4:37 # Spensane Get Up Extended Mix – 6:33 # Jonathan Peters Sound Factory Dub – 8:31 ;U.S. 12" single (562 828-1) ;UK 12" promo single (JJVP1) # Rockwilder Mix/Dance All Day Extended Mix – 5:01 # Jonathan Peters Club Mix – 8:49 # Spensane Get Up Extended Mix – 6:33 # Rockwilder Instrumental – 4:59 # Jonathan Peters Sound Factory Dub – 8:31 # Spensane Get Up Dub Mix – 4:10 ;U.S. promo CD single (DEFR 15100-2) # Radio Edit – 4:00 # Instrumental – 4:37 # Call Out Research Hook – 0:10 ;U.S. CD single (314 562 846-2) # Soundtrack Version – 4:58 # Rockwilder Mix/Dance All Day Extended Mix – 5:01 # Jonathan Peters Club Mix – 8:49 # Spensane Get Up Extended Mix – 6:33 Official versions/remixes * Original/Soundtrack Version – 4:58 * Album Version (from All for You) – 4:25 * Radio Edit – 4:16 * Radio Edit # 2 – 4:00 * Instrumental – 4:38 * Soundtrack to the Video – 4:36 * Jonathan Peters Club Mix – 8:49 * Jonathan Peters Sound Factory Dub – 8:31 * Spensane Get Up Extended Mix – 6:33 * Spensane Get Up Dub Mix – 4:10 * Rockwilder Mix/Dance All Day Extended Mix – 5:01 * Rockwilder Instrumental – 4:59 * Call Out Research Hook – 0:14 Charts Peak positions Year-end charts Certifications